


I Thought That Was You

by parkersharthook



Series: tom holland fics [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, inspired by the video of tom surprising chris pratt, pretty short and sweet, requested on tumblr, super fluffy, tom surprises you, you're interviewing on jimmy kimmel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Your fiance surprises you while you’re doing an interview on Jimmy Kimmel
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Series: tom holland fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I Thought That Was You

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr: Could you consider writing a Tom Holland fic based on that one interview with Chris Pratt in Jimmy Kimmel, where tom asked him which his favourite actor was?? Thought it would be cute if his girl was being interviewed instead of chris

“Welcome y/n! It’s great to have you back here.” Jimmy Kimmel said with a smile

“Well it’s great to be back here.”

“So you’re here today to talk about a small movie coming up that not only features you but also your fiancé…” He held up a title card, “It’s the new Spiderman movie, Spiderman: Black Cat.”

Cheers broke out and you clapped along with them, “oh yeah it’s really exciting. It’s a great film and I’m playing Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat across from Tom who is of course playing Spiderman again.”

“So people are worried that this whole thing with Black Cat will be the same thing as Mysterio where he’s portrayed as a friend but turns out to be an enemy.”

“yeah I definitely can’t tell you anything of course. But if you follow her comic book path there are times where she’s a cat burglar – which is where her name comes from – and there are times where she’s peter’s girlfriend and a hero. So you’ll just have to watch the movie to see which route or routes we take.”

“Now in terms of getting the part, your story was very similar to Tom’s in the way that you found out, through Instagram. Is that right?”

You laughed and nodded, “yeah I saw the announcement and I had thought that I had gotten it because I made it far along in the audition process but then you know my heart sank and I clicked the link and then it was me. And Tom ran out saying how excited he was we were working together and asking why I didn’t tell him but I was like ‘I didn’t know!’. And then I asked him why he didn’t tell me thinking he’s the main person he should know right? But he didn’t know either.”

“So your fiancé, Spiderman, didn’t know you’d be playing the other main character, Black Cat, in the new Spiderman movie?”

You laughed heartily, “surprisingly no. I mean Marvel keeps everything hush hush. But basically I went for the audition of what I was told was an action film. Read a few lines from some fake script they had and then continued that process for the next few months before it was announced online that I got it.”

“So before we really dive into this character and movie, let’s take a question from the audience.”

“Sounds great.” You shifted your body to face the audience, squinting slightly against the harsh lights.

“Yes you there sir. What’s your name?”

You barely held in your laughter as cheers broke out around him. He stood up with a smile, barely stifling his laughter. “uh my name is Tom. I’m from England.”

“Okay then Tom from England, what’s your question?”

“Hi y/n y/ln. I have a question for Ms. y/n y/ln/n.”

“yes Tom go right ahead.”

“So my question is that out of all actors in the world, who is your favorite actor?”

“My favorite actor?”

“Anyone.”

“Keira Knightley.”

Applause broke out at the name causing you to smirk slightly. He looked around with a faux offended look causing some to chuckle, “don’t applaud. No no no that’s cool. I like Keira Knightley, she’s great. What about… how about an actor that begins with Tom?”

“Oh yeah then…” You leaned forward in your chair slightly with a pleasant smile, “Tom Cruise of course.”

“Right he’s great, of course. Okay, I can simplify it again. What if his second name began with an H?”

“Favorite Tom H?” You folded your hands together, “Tom Hanks. Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood, great film. Really good.” Jimmy Kimmel mumbled his agreement with you.

“Okay okay… he’s British. Tom H and he’s British.”

“Tom Hardy. He played venom, really good.”

“Try younger… maybe marvel actor.”

“Tom H, British, younger, marvel actor.” You thought for a moment before clapping your hands together, “Hiddleston! I’ve met him a few times, lovely guy really. Super sweet.”

Tom looked around slightly, “is the next guest coming soon?”

Laughter bubbled throughout the crowd as you fought to contain your own giggles.

“Would you like to come join us Tom?”

“I would love to come join you!” He smiled out as he skipped down the steps slightly. He gave you a small hug and quick peck to the lips as Jimmy Kimmel spoke out.

“We’ll be right back with Y/n Y/l/n and Tom H!”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
